Boogie Man
by Richard Cypher
Summary: Just a fluffly one shot where Anakin doesn't turn to the dark side.


Boogie Man

"Hello beautiful," Anakin said huskily, climbing on top of his wife. Padme looked from her magazine, an eyebrow raised.

"Can I help you?" she asked sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, I think you can," Anakin replied in a low tone. He straddled her hips and bent down to kiss her.

"Anakin!" Padme scolded, slapping his head with the magazine. "Stop that. I'm busy."

Anakin sat up, the bed creaking slightly."Oh. So you're too busy reading your magazine to spend some quality time with your husband?" he teased.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Padme's gaze once again turned to the open magazine. She lifted it up, blocking her face from view. Anakin grinned. He snatched the magazine out of her hands and held it behind his back. "Anakin Skywalker! You give that back right now!"

"Give me a kiss?"

"No."

"Fine then," Anakin pouted. "If you won't kiss me, then I'll have to kiss you." He threw the magazine across the room. The magazine landed unceremoniously on the floor by the fresher in a heap. Anakin bent over and kissed her deeply, his hands roaming across her middle. The light on the end table beside the bed clicked itself off with the aid of the force. The room was left dark except for the light filtering through the closed blinds on the window Padme ran her fingers through his hair as they kissed.

"Tell me, m'lady. Are you still busy?" Anakin asked her throatily, as he hovered above her.

"Oh look. My schedule just opened up," she laughed as he kissed her neck slowly. Anakin continued his ministrations as she giggled. He brought his hands behind her back searching. Anakin started to unclasp her bra. He slipped it off easily. The kisses started gaining in intensity. Soon after, a pile of clothes lay on the white carpet.

"Anakin," Padme warned, breaking away from his kiss. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea." Anakin looked at her questioningly. "What if we get caught?"

"We won't. Trust me, angel."

"And if we do?"

"We won't," Anakin repeated. He kissed her passionately and they sank into the blankets…

"Mommy, Daddy?" a small voice asked, as the door opened, bathing the room in a dim light. There was a flourish of motion and the sound of sheets being ruffled and rearranged. There was a release of curses.

"What is it, Luke?" Anakin asked quickly, in an unusually high voice.

"Daddy, the boogie man's in my closet again. He's gonna eat me. Can I sleep with you?" the boy whimpered.

"Luke," Padme said calmly. "Why don't you go make sure the boogie man doesn't escape your room. You don't want him to go after your sister do you?"

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Do you think he would? If I asked nicely?"

"Just stand outside the door," Padme said quickly, trying to hide her laughter. "Daddy will be there in a few minutes, okay honey?"

"Okay, mommy." Luke left the room leaving the door open.

Anakin closed the door with the force. "I'm telling you, this boogie man's asking for it," he complained. "The next time he interrupts, I'm going to throw a detonator in his secret lair."

"I told you we were going to get caught," Padme smiled still holding the blanket up against her chest. Anakin sat up next to her. He reached over and turned the lamp on. He blinked at the sudden change of brightness.

"Oh hush, will you?" he grumbled. Anakin looked around the room, tiredly. "You'd better put something on. I have the feeling were going to have a visitor tonight." Anakin flipped his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. "Where are my damn pants?"

"I don't know, but take your time," Padme laughed. "I'm enjoying the view."

"You like that do you? Well there's more where that came from." Anakin put on his pants. "We'll continue this later, my love. I have monsters to slay."

"Make sure you hit him hard for interrupting us," Padme smiled.

Anakin turned around and grinned at her. "I'm going to kick the shit out of him," he said ruefully. Anakin grabbed his lightsaber off of the dresser and clipped it to his sleep pants. Padme laughed as he walked out the door.

"Daddy!" Luke yelled, running towards his father. Anakin caught him when the boy jumped in his arms. Luke hugged Anakin and buried his small head in his father's neck. "Mmmphhh mumph muuun mummth mm mmaamm."

"Luke, don't mumble. What is it?" Anakin said calmly, sensing his son's distress.

The boy moved his face from the nape of Anakin's neck. "He's gonna come get me, daddy. I'm scared."

"You don't need to worry, son. I'm here, your safe. Is he still in there?" Luke nodded fiercely. "Good. Because daddy's going to give him a whooping he won't forget." He kissed is son's forehead lightly. Anakin carried him into the bedroom and sat him down on the bed. It creaked as Luke scrambled under the covers. He pulled the starfighter patterned comforter up to his eyes. Anakin looked around the room. "Where is he?"

"In the closet," Luke whimpered.

"Stay where you are, Luke. Boogiemen can be very dangerous. They can be very catchy to trap. So if something goes wrong, go get your mother okay?" Luke nodded under the blanket. "You promise?" He nodded again. Anakin bit his lip to keep from laughing. He walked over to the closet and ignited his lightsaber dramatically.

"Here I come!" he shouted and kicked the closet door open. He ran and slammed the door behind him. He grinned from ear to ear as he kicked the wall and threw stuff around. He added a few grunts here and there. Anakin sliced the shelving unit in two, causing boxes to crash to the floor, loudly. Luke yelled and started crying. _Oops! Too much!_ Anakin thought. Thinking quickly he kicked the wall hard once more and then turned off his lightsaber. He opened the closet door and walked out.

His son was curled up under the covers crying. Anakin pulled the blanket off gently and picked the little boy up. "It's okay. The Boogieman is gone. I beat him up for good this time. He's not going to come around here anymore, okay?"

"Really?"

He ruffled the boy's blonde hair. "Yep, he's gone forever."

"Can I still sleep with you? Just in case?"

"Fine," Anakin sighed picking him back up. "But just for tonight." Luke wrapped his arms around his father's neck tightly. "Come on young one."

He flipped off the light and had made it to the doorway before he heard another voice cry out to him in the dark. "Daddy?"

He groaned. "Coming, Leia." It looked like there were going to be two visitors in their bed tonight…

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
